Room temperature pixelated radiation detectors made of semiconductors, such as Cadmium Zinc Telluride (Cd1-xZnxTe where 0<x<1, or “CZT”), are gaining popularity for use in medical and non-medical imaging. These applications dictate that these detectors have to exhibit both high energy resolution and sensitivity. Since these detectors form a crucial part of complex imaging systems they should be highly reliable with a cost low enough to suit market requirements.